


My Dearest Mia

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Admission of love, Checking in, Gen, Hope, Letter, M/M, Pure freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Cullen (FINALLY) writes home to Mia.





	My Dearest Mia

* * *

**My Dearest Mia**

* * *

My Dearest Mia,

It’s been too long since I’ve written. I pray you’ll forgive me when I explain. Kinloch wasn’t what I was expecting, it was… horrific, to put it mildly. But I survived, with hope, only to be placed in the hands of a sadistic Knight-Commander in the city of Kirkwall. She was cruel to everyone, her templars included: increasing our lyrium dosage to keep us docile. I’m proud to say, I survived that too and am now even stronger for it.

I’ve been lyrium free for the better part of a year and leading the troops as the Commander of the Inquisition. Seeker Pentagast must have seen something in me when she found me struggling to put Kirkwall back together again. She offered, I accepted. For my freedom, for my salvation. 

You’re probably wondering how I’ve managed to stay strong enough to survive all that and still come out even stronger than before. I only have one person to give credit to, one person who’s been my beacon of hope since we first roomed together as boys in the chantry. I used to write home about him -- my Alistair. It seems every time I’ve struggled the most, he’s been there to help me through. Bound by his duty to the Wardens, we’ve been apart for large spans of time, but he always finds me. He writes, much more frequently than I ever do, and when I hear from him, I can’t help but hope for the future. Our future. He’s just that inspiring.

Recently he’s joined us at Skyhold and… I honestly have never been happier. I love him. It’s taken me a long time to realize it. It’s taken me a long time to admit to him or even myself, that that’s what it is. But, I cannot deny it, anymore than I can deny the intake of air. 

Once I made the realization, I wanted to sing it from the top of the highest tower. I wanted to let everyone know! But, as Commander, I must keep up appearances. I knew you’d understand though. If anyone has ever cheered me on to find happiness, it’s been you. I can’t wait for this madness to be over so that I can finally bring him home to meet you. I know you will love him too. 

Please rest easy in knowing that I am safe, or as safe as anyone can be during a war. My heart is happy and at peace with Alistair here by my side, guarding my back.

Your loving brother,

Cullen

**(427)**


End file.
